Let The Ring Be Broken
by Pam Marks
Summary: Everything is not always as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They are not mine. They do not belong to me. Please do not sue me.

Authors Note: This is the squeal to Let The Cycle Be Broken by Mele. I hope he does not mind an old friend squealing his great story. You can find this story here :  s/11364892/1/Let-the-Cycle-Be-Broken

Let The Ring Be Broken

Roland Oliver sighed as he shifted through the mail on his front stoop "Junk. Junk. Dun. Bill."

Voice trailing off when he saw the flashing message light on the answering machine he wet his lips before he pressed play "Hey. This is the DA over the case. In reviewing your testimony that was under question I think you should really get in touch with your son. Let him know you are out. I really think we can get at least a retrial…" Cutting the message off with beep of the delete button his eyes went cold.

"You have no messages." Looking to the side he thought of his son and wondered. Wondered if he was hanging out with Billy and Jason. Wondered if he had had contact with them Wondered.

Walking into the kitchen Roland tossed the mail down on the small table right outside the kitchen as his cold thoughts turned to his son. His son. Thomas James Oliver. His son. Opening the black side by side refrigerator he looked for a drink and upon seeing the third full vodka bottle sitting on the second self pulled it out.

Pulling a clear whiskey glass down from the cabinet beside the refrigerator he quickly filled it with the clear liquid before he downed it in one swig.

It was a slow night for Detective Johnson at least it had been only thirty minutes ago. That was until he got a call over his scanner in his office that there had been an attack. Walking onto the crime scene he took a deep breath in as the flashing lights of the near by cop cars seemed to burn him. Walking into the modest one story abandoned house he stepped under the crime scene tape to where EMT's were currently lifting a lifeless boy onto a stretcher "Paterson what do we have?" Johnson asked the near by detective as he stepped up to him.

"Nothing much. Pretty open and shut. Probably a near by and local junkie. Probably pissed off a local drug dealer or drug lord. Pretty messed up. Hair mangled. The usual. The neighbor heard clawing at the walls and called us. Apparently the rat that had sat off the neighbor escaped right into a mouse trap outside the neighbor's house." Nodding Johnson always wondered how Peterson could maintain such a cold exterior to the job.

"Thanks." Walking into the chaos of the crime scene he eyed one of the medics.

"What do we have?" Johnson asked as he adorned white gloves from his pocket and pulled them on.

"A male. Early twenties. Beaten. Heavy drug activity. Tortured. Whipped. When we found him he had tape around his neck and a plastic bag sitting to the side of him. The assailant tried strangulation. There are slashes to indicate that there has been cutting. Stabbed." Nodding Johnson watched as the paramedic went for his radio walkie talkie just off his shoulder.

"We are running a rape kit now." Acknowledging the paramedic statement with a nod, Johnson walked over to where the paramedics had just lifted the stretcher up.

Looking down at the boy he eyes grew colder as he positively identified the boy on the stretcher "Tommy."

Claire Scott had put it behind her. The whole ordeal was over and the son of a bitch that had hurt her son…Thoughts trailing off violently Claire looked to the police ambulance scanner "Ambulance 45674 arriving docking door two. Possible assault victim."

Getting herself together she tossed her scope around her neck and swiftly walked out from behind the desk. Walking down the well lit hallway she ran into a group of nurses that were also heading to the docking door. "Another assault."

Smiling at Dr. Stanley she reached door two just in time to see them ambulance fly in. Getting out of the front seat the paramedics rushed around to the back of the ambulance. Flinging the doors open the paramedics slid the stretcher down out of the ambulance "Male. Native American. Early twenties."

Rushing to the side of the stretcher Claire let the paramedic's voice trail off as the wheels were sat down on the pavement and it was turned towards the door. Rushing Claire helped the paramedics secure the equipment to the stretcher. Looking down at the boy on the stretcher her face went white when she caught sight of the boy on the stretcher. Backing away from the stretcher a little her eyes caught the stone eyes of detective Johnson that had just climbed out of the police cruiser.

Jason popped his back as he waited impatiently for Billy to get to his house so they could start the movie he had rented. Turning his attention from the pouring rain outside his window he walked into the small hallway right outside the living room he was in when the phone there rang. Picking up the white cordless Jason spoke heavily into the receiver "Hello."

"Jason. This is detective Johnson." Smiling Jason rubbed his eyes as the detective occasionally called him to check in on him.

"Hey. I am alright. Currently waiting on Billy to arrive so I can start this cool new horror movie I rented for us and am currently heating up a pizza in the oven." Turning away from the door when he saw the strobe of headlights dance across the wall he regarded the conversation with the detective.

"That's great. That is really good kid. I am glad you are doing so well. Listen can you and Billy make it to Las Angles either tonight or tomorrow?" Narrowing his eyes in concern Jason switched ears.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as he leaned placed his hand on the wall and leaned on it.

"Well we have a situation. It's Tommy. He was attacked and they just got the rape kit results back. He was raped severely." Paling Jason took several steps back as he heard the front door open.

Looking back Jason could not shake the shock that had claimed him as he looked at the socking wet Billy standing there "Jason. Jason what's wrong?" Billy asked me worry feeling his voice as he had just got off the phone with his mom in Angel Grove. Roland Oliver had been let out of prison on a technicality.

"Jason it's going to be alright. Roland can't hurt us. It's ok." Billy soothed as Jason took a few steps back from him.

"Is there anyone I need to call? An ambulance? Do you need me to take you to the ER?" Billy questioned as Jason gargled.

"Tommy." Jason managed to get out before he dropped the phone to the floor where it crashed with a clatter.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sipping on his still coffee detective Johnson watched as Claire talked to Virginia Oliver on the phone telling her what exactly had happened to her son "Senseless." Muttering this under his breath Johnson took another sip of his now cold coffee.

"Detective can I see you in Tommy's room please?" Nodding and eyeing the doctors insistent tone he followed doctor Stanley into the neat and orderly ICU room next to the nursing station.

Seeing the beaten boy in the white washed bed under a spray of tubes and wires he tossed his coffee cup in the trash can "Coffee is for shit."

Watching as the young doctor pulled a sliver chart from the surface of the brown table and flipped it open he settled himself for whatever was to come "Detective the rape kit came back and he was raped and assaulted but that is not why I wanted to speak with you. The rape kit found old scarring there and when he took him into surgery we was lacerations and old festered over and long since closed cuts. As well as left over scars that look like to have been made by a belt or more importantly fists."

"What are you trying to say doctor?" Johnson asked anxiously as the doctor closed the file in his hands.

Inhaling and exhaling sharply the doctor locked eyes with the detective "I don't think this is an isolated incident detective."

"What do you mean Stanley?" Putting the chart down on the bed by Tommy's feet Stanley shoved his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"I think Tommy has been abused for most of his life and we are still waiting on the results of the seamen sample we sent back to the lab but I am not stupid. I think his father did it. I think Roland has been abusing his son for years." Finishing the doctor places the medal chart back in the holder at the end of the bed.

"I think he went to far again finally. Can you do anything to keep Roland away from his son? Charge him? Anything?" Moving his lips Johnson stiffened.

"How much evidence do you have for a conviction?" Johnson asked seriously as he crossed his arms.

"I have the old cuts and lacerations. I have this incident and if Roland was in the area we can place him at the scene of the crime." Voice trailing off as a nurse entered the room he turned to her as she handed him a stack of papers.

Looking through them Stanley did not acknowledge the nurse as she left the room and smiling placed the stack of papers on the bed in front of the detective "How about a positive ID on Roland Oliver's seamen being in the body of his son?"

Surfing through the channels on the TV in his apartment loft he ignored the blood on his hand that was surrounding the remote. "Golden girls. Designing Women. The Lone Ranger."

Hearing the doorbell go off Roland tossed the remote to the table and eyeing the cut that rain across his hand from the top of his palm down to the bottom of his palm he smiled. Getting up from the couch he went for the heavy wooden door that lead outside. Opening it he saw two well built cops standing there "Roland Oliver?"

Nodding Roland got comfortable on the door frame "Yes what is all of this about?"

Handing Roland a warrant he accepted it with one hand "Those kids are not causing anymore trouble are they?"

Reading over the warrant Roland's eyes shot wide with shock "Rape of my son?"

Looking back to the officers he tossed the warrant back to them "Tommy has more sense. Where is all of this coming from?"

"Sir we have to read you your rights and take you down to the station." Sucking his teethe Roland nodded before he got off the door frame.

"Where's my son? Did something happen to my son?" Asking these questions as one of the policeman produced handcuffs in his hand he backed away from them.

"Sir all of your questions will be answered down town." One of the policeman said as he looked Roland over.

"This is crazy." Roland stated as he was turned around and the handcuffs we snapped on one wrist.

"Sir you are bleeding. May I ask what happened to your hand?" One of the cops asked as Roland exhaled heavily.

"I was cutting up watermelon in the kitchen. Let's go in there and I will show you." Roland stated as the cop unsnapped the cuff from the wrist he had put it on.

"Do you need medical attention?" Shaking his head Roland rubbed his wrist.

"No! I just need a piece of glaze and a bandage." Roland stated as he was being read his rights.

"We'll get you medical attention." The cop said as he raised his shoulder walkie talkie to his mouth and began to talk into it.

"This is absurd Victor!" Roland roared as he sat back in his chair his hand still neatly bandaged from the paramedics visit to his loft.

"What have they got on me? What? I want to know!" Sighing Victor sat back in his chair and regarded his best friend.

"I do not know Roland but we will figure…" Cut off by the door opening Victor looked to it just in time to see two men enter wearing gray suits.

Taking seats across from them they put the case files down on the table "Mr. Oliver." One of them greeted before they got comfortable.

"Mr. Oliver where we you this evening?" One of them asked as Roland eyed him.

"Certainly not raping my child!" Nodding one of the cops wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Look he is my son. My son. How dare you even insinuate such a thing? That's sick! Sicker then me raping two boys in my basement!" Roland roared as one of the cops sat up to the table and opened one of the case files.

"Then why do we have you seaman in the victim?" Dropping the bomb as if it was nothing the two detectives peered at Roland Oliver with unbiased eyes.

"What?" Roland asked as he sat back in his brown interrogation chair.

"They found your sperm inside your son at the hospital. Sir your son lingers in a coma as we speak and what are we going to hear from him when he wakes?" One of the detectives asked as Roland sat back up to the table and pressing his pointer finger down into the table looked the two detectives in the eye.

"I did not hurt my son. He is my son. My son. I did not touch my kid like that ever. Do you understand me?" Roland said a dead point serious tone edge to his voice as the detectives skimmed over there notes.

"Sir this a open shut case right now in less you can produce evidence to the contrary. What were your where abouts this evening?" One of the detectives asked as he looked up and over to him.

"I was at home watching TV. I went to the market, got a watermelon, cut it open, cut my hand on the watermelon knife, went stoic with the fact that my son loves watermelon and he was unable to share in it with me because two kids decided to ruin my life! Then I turned on the television and began to flip the channels before I was bombarded with this!" Roland exclaimed as he rested his hands on the top of his legs.

"My client has said enough he had pleaded his case and his innocence. I do not think there is anything left to say." Victor said breaking the tense situation before it could get worse.

Virginia Oliver knew her husband. If you asked her she could tell you his favorite color, cereal, number and book. So it was no surprise to her that when he got out of prison on a technicality he didn't tell her about it. That was no surprise to her. What was surprising to her was the fact that she was sitting next to her son in a little ICU room and her husband was arrested for doing it.

She remembered the outburst in court and what her husband had said. She remembered that as if it had just happened and she was still sitting in the court room. They thought they had a sure thing then too but they hadn't. "Someone is out to get daddy." Virginia soothed to her comatose son next to her before she rubbed his hand.

"We'll get through this son. Someway. Somehow. We'll get through this. I know that his confession was caroused. Pressured out of him. I know your father. He's a good man. He'll be ok. We will get through this. Just have faith in your father. Just have faith. I do. I have faith that you are going to wake up and put all of this to rest for your father. I have faith that daddy's going to come home and we are going to be a family again. I have that faith. I have faith in our marriage. I have faith in you and him. You'll wake up and make this all better for him and we will catch the son of a bitch that did it. I have faith in all of this son. I have faith in you." Finishing Virginia sat back in the chair and got comfortable as it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the halls of Angel Grove General Billy Cranston knew two things one his friend was in ICU for something they had accused his dad of doing and two Jason was in tears beside him "How did it come to this?" Jason asked as they reached the ICU ward of the hospital.

"I don't know Jason. I don't know if he's been doing this or if this is new." Billy answered as they reached the ICU waiting room.

"Why? Why would he do this?" Asking this to no one Jason sat down in one of the blue ICU waiting room chairs.

"I don't know but we should be here for Virginia and Tommy." Billy answered as he sat down in a blue chair next to Jason in the plain with yellow shelled walls waiting room waiting on either Virginia or a nurse to come out and greet them.

"I called Adam and Tanya they are heading in from college." Billy stated as he sat with Jason in the plain quant waiting room.

"Good." Jason stated and any other statement he was going to make was cut off by the nurse that entered the waiting room.

"We are here to see about Thomas James Oliver?" Billy asked as the nurse looked to them.

"Wait here and I will see if we can tell you anything." The nurse quipped as she was gone as fast as she came.

A few minutes later that seemed to be hours later the door to ICU opened and Virginia Oliver stepped out "Ms. Oliver."

Looking to the two boys she smiled weakly "Hi Jason. Billy."

"Hi Ms. Oliver." Jason greeted as they stood from there seats.

"I was just about to go next door to McDonalds to get a quick dinner before heading back in to see Tommy again. He is doing much better now. He has a lot of his color back and the doctor seems to think he will be alright." Virginia said as she offered he best appurtenance at seeming stable.

"Yes ma'am. Can we accompany you to McDonalds?" Jason asked politely as Virginia nodded.

"I don't like to eat a lone so yes that would be lovely thank you." Virginia said as he switched her pocket book to the other shoulder.

"Ok after you." Jason gestured with his hand before he moved after Virginia towards the elevators that would take them down.

Sitting in the uncomfortable booth in McDonalds Virginia took another bite of her sandwich as Jason and Billy came to sit in the brown chairs in front of her. Unwrapping his cheeseburger Billy offered her a smile "Has there been any word on Roland?"

Whipping her mouth Virginia regarded the two boys with ice "He is alright. Staying in an apartment loft on the upper side of Las Angeles. I don't see why he can't just stay with me and Tommy but he is Roland and Roland gets things in his head like hiding and sneaking around behind my back or seemingly doing so."

Picking up a French fry she regarded the two with a stern expression on her face "We're going to get the son of a bitch that did this to our son. Make no mistake about that."

"Ma'am didn't they arrest Roland for the incident." Rolling her shoulders she took another bite of her sandwich.

Swallowing it she wiped her mouth with the napkin she craned he neck a little in a little bit as if something was funny to her. Bringing the napkin down she regarded the two "Roland is not capable of such a thing. That is not of his nature. I don't know who hurt my son but it was not his father and he has certainly not been doing it for years. That's trash."

"They have his seamen in Tommy." Billy pleaded with the older woman as his eyes searched her for any resolve.

"There is someone after my husband. I believe whoever it is has been after him for years. We will find out who it is. Make no mistake about that." Virginia stated as she finished her food.

Cleaning up her area of the table she offered her best smile to the two boys "I have to head back. Tommy is now well and needs me. I don't think he is well enough for visitors so I am going to ask that you don't see him and that he doesn't have any visitors but me. Also the confession in court is inadmissible because it was pressured and caroused. It's called badgering the witness or something like that. So I will see you two in court as well as the son of bitch that really did it or if it really happened at all. My personal opinion does not seem to matter and I have kept my mouth shut but all I know is that my baby is hurt past a few bruises and a laceration. This is not hear say or a few bruises and the sheer fact that you can sit across from me and accuse my husband….well I won't think of that. I think I have been cordial enough for the evening."

Getting up from the booth Virginia swiftly showed herself out of the restaurant as the two boys sat there watching her go with sober expressions on there face.

"Jason." Billy called as they walked out of the McDonalds to Jason's car.

"Jason." Billy called again this time getting a roll of Jason's shoulders in response to his call.

"She doesn't believe us. We knew this. So she doesn't believe it was Roland that hurt Tommy. She's a wife and mother Jason. Would you want to believe it?" Billy asked before Jason made a sharp move of turning around and grabbing his shirt.

Letting it go Jason began to walk for the car once more this time in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had covered everything in it's path covering it in shadows. Virginia Oliver's eyes trimmed and skimmed over the shadows of the night from the ICU window. Her husband had been let go on bail and had called her. He was on the way to see his son. A soft pad knock on the door caught her attention turning it from the window and the night.

"Come in." She called as she turned toward the door her crossed arms placed securely over her chest.

Opening the door Roland stepped into the room and upon seeing his wife standing there dropped his arms "Hey baby."

Smiling through her tears she quickly wiped them away as having him here was an added comfort "Hey." Pointing to the bed she gestured him towards there son.

"Someone hurt him pretty badly Roland." Virginia stated as she walked to her son's side at the hospital bed.

"Oh my God." Roland gasped out as his son was buried under a forest of tubes and wires but he could still make out the chestnut brown hair and gold ear ring.

"Who…What…Why…" Letting his statement trail off he looked away from his badly hurt and injured son sharply.

"Is this because of the lye those two boys told on me?" Roland asked his wife as his hand reached his son's in a fierce like grip.

"I don't know. They stopped by. I told them that Tommy was not well enough to have visitors. I don't want Tommy hanging around them. Roland they said Tommy could have brain damage from this." Virginia said as Roland shook his head tears tracing down his cheeks.

"My son. I don't believe this! My son! And they had the gal….to say that I did this! That I could somehow put my hands…that I could touch my little boy…that I could somehow hurt my little boy like this." Roland choked out as he squeezed his son's hand.

"I don't know. Maybe God is testing us." Virginia said numbly as she shook her head a little.

"My faith. Is that what they are after? Because I will give it to them just leave my son alone. Just leave my son alone." Roland sobbed out as he looked at this son in the hospital bed.

Nodding Virginia looked at her husband no expression on her face "Did you do this Roland? Please don't lye to me. Did you rape those two boys? I am a God fearing woman Roland and God knows I have my faults but Roland Oliver don't you stand there and lye to me. I am asking you to be honest with me Roland. Now and forever. I have been silent and quiet and have held my opinion close to my chest but Roland don't stand there and sob for our son if you hurt him like this."

"Virginia. What has gotten into you?" Roland asked as he looked at her with unbelieving eyes and searched hers with a horrified expression on his face.

"I just want to be clear on what happened to my son. They said they found your seaman in him Roland. Those kits do not lye." Virginia stated as she looked Roland over.

"We have to stick by each other Virginia. We have to or we'll fall a part. I'm sorry I said that is court. If that is what this is about then I am…" Cut off by a knock on the door Roland swallowed hard as a nurse entered the room.

"Hi we need to redo Tommy's IV. If you want you can step outside or stay in here. Whatever you want." The nurse spoke cheerfully as she began unhooking the IV quickly.

"I'll step out. I need to make a few phone calls." Virginia said quietly as she stepped out from beside the bed and headed towards the door.

"I'll stay in here and keep an eye on Tommy." Roland said as he pulled the red chair to his bedside.

Seeing his wife exit the room swiftly he turned his attention to the nurse "How is he?"

"He is doing better. The cuts were not infected and he is healing nicely." The nurse said as she changed out the IV tubing quickly.

Setting the IV machine she smiled at Roland "All set. Now I have some pain killers for your son. Nothing to be worried about. Just some morphine and IB profin. Also a nerve relaxed to make him comfortable."

Injective the four vials into Tommy's blood stream she quickly disposed of the used containers in a red container sitting on the wall "There we go. You have a nice night Mr. Oliver." Exiting the room the nurse let the heavy brown door close behind her.


End file.
